Naruto: Shiro Renjā
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: Naruto has become the heir to a power not seen since ancient times. The power of the White Drago Ranger. Witness the rise of the New White Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Shiro Renjā**

**Kegin**: This is Kegin comin' at'cha with a brand new story that has never been done before. I bring you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as the new White Ranger. He gains the power of the DinoThunder White DragoZord, the power previously held by one Trent Mercer. Let's GOOO!

Disclaimer: I do now possess neither Naruto or Power Rangers…..duh…

Now that that is out of the way…..**story start!**

**Chapter One – Rise of the White Ranger**

'Why?' was the constant thought that ran the head of one Naruto Uzumaki. Not five minutes ago, he had once again failed his graduation test to become a Gennin, a Shinobi. He lowered his head to avoid the happy faces of his more fortunate classmates, and the sneering grins of the parents who hated him. He halted the swing to a stop, 'why can't I do the Bunshin technique…dammit I passed everything else and I still can't do that jutsu.'

Little did the residents of Konohagakure know, their 'pariah' wasn't as dumb as they thought he was. No, you can't be dumb and survive the childhood he had or lack thereof. To survive the constant hatred and the violent villagers, civilian and shinobi alike, who tried to kill him each year on his birthday, he had to be smart and know what to expect. After he had been kicked out of the orphanage at the tender age of four, Naruto was forced to survive for a year before the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, discovered his shivering form in an alley. Being unable to find someone to look after him, the old Hokage gave the young child an empty apartment complex to be his own, along with a monthly allowance to keep him on his feet.

When he entered the academy to become a Shinobi, Naruto thought things would finally turn around. He was wrong. He was constantly thrown out of important classes and lectures, sabotaged by his own instructors, his test were always harder than his fellow classmates. And yet, no one seemed to care. Or notice for that matter. Due to his sabotaged education, young Naruto failed his first two graduation attempts. On his last year, a new instructor, Iruka Umino of the rank of Chunin, saw Naruto as the lonely child who wanted to be wanted. He tried to help him to no avail. And now, here he was, sitting on the swing in front of the academy.

Caught up in his depression, Naruto didn't notice the figure behind him. "Hey Naruto!" From there, Mizuki, Iruka's fellow instructor, revealed another method of graduating to the young man, who, overcome with the possibility of graduating, never noticed the dark smirk on his sensei's face.

**-time skip-**

"…IN OTHER WORDS, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! DIE DEMON BRAT! Mizuki roared in manic glee as he threw an oversized four star shuriken at the young blond. Naruto, shocked from the revealation, was unable to dodge the razor edged weapon that rapidly tore through the air.

"THMPH!"

Iruka fell atop the shocked teen, the shuriken buried into his back. Naruto's eyes grew wide realizing his sensei had taken the blow for him. After telling Naruto how he understood what he felt, Iruka yelled for him to run.

-**time skip**-

Mizuki sneered at the fallen form of Iruka. "Well Iruka, I had been intending to save you for last…ah well." As the shuriken swirled in his hand, his wide grin widened even further, revealing his insanity. "DIE IRUKA!" He roared as he threw his weapon.

Iruka closed his eyes to not see his inevitable death. He waited to hear to sound of metal on flesh when he heard a loud "CLNG!" he opened his eyes to see his student kicking the massive weapon into the trees. "What are you doing you Baka? Get out of here!" he yelled in desperation. Naruto however ignored this and glared at Mizuki. "Alright you Teme. Now you deal with ME!"

Laughing maniacally at his words, Mizuki retorted. "Ha ha! Very well Demon Brat!I'll finish what the Yondaime couldn't and be the greatest hero who ever LIVED!" He bellowed as he began to weave handsigns in quick movements.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto quickly tried to come up with a solution, not finding one before considering the new technique he learned from the scroll. Just as he was considering it, a calm breeze came over the area and time began to stop. Looking around, Naruto became overwhelmed with confusion. "What, what's going on?" He wondered aloud as he slowly looked at the frozen face of his crazed teacher. Then suddenly…

"**Naruto…"**

Turning to the source of the voice, Naruto then sees' a young man in his late twenty's. He has short black hair and brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He slowly walked over to the young blond. Naruto saw his apparel more clearly. A simply white dress shirt, khaki pants, black dress shoes, and what appeared to be a silver metal bracelet with a white gem in the middle of it. "Wh-who are you?" Naruto managed to get out as the man looked at him with a small smile.

"**My name is Trent Fernandez-Mercer. I have come to grant you the power that will save your life, as well as your instructors'. I have seen your life, your unsurpassable heart and your kind but firm soul. I wish to bestow upon you a power that has not been seen in millennia. However, this power will not come freely."**

Frowning, Naruto looks at him, "What do you mean? What do I have to give in return?" Laughing, Trent looked at him. **"It's not something you can buy. This is something you must understand. There were those like myself who used their power to safeguard mankind from evil and destruction. They even sacrificed their own power to protect their homes and loved ones." **Naruto stared at him in shock. "Why me? Why do you want me to wield this power?" he looked at the ground. "I'm just a de-" Trent gripped onto Naruto's shoulders, causing him to look into the old warrior's eyes. **"Naruto. You are not a demon. I have seen your soul and your heart. You are the furthest thing from a demon. If those thrice damned villagers can't see past the Biju inside you, then they are **not** worth knowing. You are the container, not the one who is contained. You are worthy of this power. You always have been. Kira and the others would have agreed with me without a doubt." **Seeing his confusion of the names, he chuckled. **"They were my comrades and** **my friends. Kira, well, she was my wife."** Naruto looked at him and with a questioning glance "Why aren't you with her Trent?"

Trent smiled softly at his question. **"After I died, my spirit could not pass on. I wanted to be certain that the world would be protected. So I scoured the world to find my heir. But…I never found the one worthy of being my heir, until you Naruto." **Seeing his spirit flicker, he continued, **"I have chosen you to bear the power I once wielded to protect all those you cherish. Do you accept?"**

Looking at the old spirit, Naruto considered everything that was said. 'Am I worthy?' he though. Looking at Iruka's still form, Naruto then knew what he had to do. Turn to the old spirit "I accept."

Smiling at the young blond, Trent knew he made the right choice. **"Very well. Place your hand on my wrist." **He said as he held out his left arm. Naruto complied and placed his hand onto his silver bracelet. Trent looked at him with the pride of a father before beginning his finale act as a spirit. **"With the power invested in me…" **their connected arms glow a bright white** "I, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, of the DinoThunder Rangers, bestow my power unto thee…" **the light grew blinding and as it faded, time began to flow again as Trent's soul vanished with words only Naruto could hear, **"Rise, Naruto Uzumaki, the White Drago Ranger."**

Naruto stood still as he processed the information now rushing to his head. He now understood his powers. He heard his crazed teacher laugh as he finished his chain of handseals.

"Time to die Kyuubi!" he declared as he looked at the still youth, whose eyes were now closed. "Katon: Karyu Endan no justu!" he roared out as a massive flame bullet flew at the still blond. "NARUTO!" Iruka screamed as he saw his favorite student about to die.

Naruto's eyes flared open as the white gem in the silver bracelet on his left wrist glowed a brilliant white, creating a silver aura around him. The bracelet transformed into what appeared to be a dragon like white head. Quickly raising the device to the side of his face, he whispered as the massive flames engulfed the aura. "White Ranger, DinoPower."

The flames instantly were overwhelmed by the silver aura as the young blonde's form glowed a blinding white. As the light vanished, the youths' form became clear to the two Chunins.

He now wears a white full body suit with black markings going down each side of his form, a triangular chest plate with three black markings on each side and a golden trim. He bears white gloves with a black triangle on the back of each hand, a golden belt with a sheathed blade-like item, and a pair of tall white boots with a golden trim at the top. But what startled them the most was the helmet atop his head. A crest in the middle of the forehead which appeared to be a dragon. The tip of it being pitch black while red eyes rested in the middle of it. But what stood out the most of the helmet was not the crest, but the crimson view piece that showed nothing of the bearer inside. The visor was in the shape of a x with two black marks going down from it close to the middle.

The White Ranger was back.

Mizuki looked at the intimidating figure before him. His breath felt short due to the amount of chakra he had spent on his technique….which not only had failed him, but now hindered him. Gritting his teeth in anger, he gathered his wits and charge at the white garbed figure and launched a fierce right hook at him…

Only to be block with ease.

Looking at his former instructor as he held his right fist in his left hand, the White Ranger slowly looked at him before suddenly kicking the man into the base of a large tree thirty feet behind him. Coughing a small amount of blood, Mizuki looked at the White Warrior and asked, "What the hell ARE you?"

Quickly whipping out the short blade from its sheath before slashing it in various directions with short streaks of yellow energy being made with each movement. The small beams of energy then repositioned themselves to face the traitorous shinobi.

Raising his blade into the air, the White garbed warrior answered his adversary's question. **"I'm the White Ranger." **As he launched the beams of energy like arrows at Mizuki, whose eyes opened in fear and screamed in pain as the arrows engulfed in an explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Mizuki slowly stood up, pain evident on his face as blood pour from his wounds. The White Ranger looked at him, **"Haven't had enough?" **his question was answered as the wounded traitor dashed at him, desperate to kill him.** "Fine." **He said as he vanished. He then struck Mizuki on all sides almost instantaneously due to the extreme speed of his attack. Covered in wounds, Mizuki fell to the forest floor into unconsciousness.

Looking at the downed traitor, the White Ranger then turned to the wounded Iruka, whose eyes were wide with amazement and shock at the recent events. Raising the blade to his view piece, he said **"Power down"**. And with that, the white outfit shattered to leave a somewhat tired Naruto. Looking at his student in shock, Iruka then took in what he just did against a Chunin of all people, Iruka smiled before flinching in pain.

Noticing his sensei's pain, Naruto helped him up. Grateful for what he did, Iruka made up his mind. "Naruto, could you close your eyes for a sec'?" Raising an eyebrow at the request, Naruto nodded and complied. A few seconds later, he felt a cloth-like material become encircled around his neck.

Opening his eyes, Naruto instantly noticed his Instructors' missing hiate-headband. Realizing what it meant, tears flowed from his right eye as Iruka then said "Congrulations. Graduate."

As they walked towards the edge of the forest, Naruto thoughts turned to his new responsibility. "Watch out world. The White Ranger is **back**."

**Kegin**: Finally done! Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the beginning of my newest story. Also, what ideas do you guys have for me? I want to make my viewer happy. Read and review. And **no** flamers. I'll send the White DragoZord to destroy all Flamers. No exceptions. Ja ne!


	2. Hiatus

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Kigen: Hello my loyal readers. I'm afraid to say that I will be taking a hiatus for now. I had several chapters for several different stories all typed up and ready to post, however, my computer got hacked last week and the only way I could restore my laptop was to completely wipe the damn thing. I was beyond pissed. I mean COME ON! I finally finish all that work and it gets destroyed?! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?!**

**(sighs)**

**There's no helping it now. Thankfully I can just rewrite them (inwardly cries at the amount of work I have to do…..again) I can manage. I'll put up the re-typed chapters as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day.**

**NOW WHERE'S MY GODDAMN CHEESECAKE!? **


End file.
